


Your Girlfriend Has Been Reading Your Scripts

by Scriptdoctornick



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriptdoctornick/pseuds/Scriptdoctornick
Summary: [F4M] [GFE] [Hypnosis] [FDom] [Dirty Talk] [Teasing] you about your new hobby writing GWA scripts [Chastity] [Bondage] Is she really going to make you her [Slaveboy] or just dump you?Synopsis: This is a bit of a meta-script. The listener, your boyfriend/husband, has taken up writing Fdom scripts for GWA, and you’ve stumbled across them and found out all his secret desires. Are you turned on by his kinks and excited to indulge them? Or pissed off that he‘s been doing this behind your back? It doesn’t matter! Because he’s written one script called “Your Girlfriend Has Been Reading Your Scripts,” in which the girlfriend finds out that her boyfriend/husband has yada yada yada ... So you decide to record it! Per his script, you then spring it on him by tying him up in bed, blindfolding him, and slipping in some earbuds ... leaving him helpless to hear his own words ... teasing him about how you either might be really, really into being his Mistress, or now leaving him forever because he’s more open with pervs on the internet than he is with you.





	Your Girlfriend Has Been Reading Your Scripts

**Author's Note:**

> Key:
> 
> [Directions]
> 
> {Sound effects}
> 
> “Lines to be recorded as separate tracks when indicated”

{Light kissing and heavy breathing}

[Then, excited but insistent]

Okay, okay, just stop for a second.

[Pause while you get your breath back]

[Then, amused and playful]

You’re in quite the mood today. Hmm? You say it’s been a while? I guess it has been.

Here, I have an idea. Come on. Let’s take this to the bedroom.

[Short pause]

{Door opening}

Now, be a good boy for me and lift the mattress. Right there at the corner. Now, let me just pull this restraint out from underneath, and ...

[Playfully dominant]

That’s right. I’m going to tie you up today.

[More conversational]

I know, I know. I haven’t done this in forever. The thing about under-the-bed restraints is, well, they’re convenient and all, but out of sight, out of mind. I guess I forgot this was even an option.

[Fake-pouting]

Ohhh, have you been missing it? Feeling so helpless? Being totally at my mercy?

[Playful laughter, then an effort to be serious]

Well, come on. Help me free the others. Then lie down, and we can make up for lost time.

{Rustling sheets}

[More laughter]

[Then, amused]

Wait wait wait. You need to strip off those clothes before you lie down, silly. Someone’s so excited for this, he’s forgotten what to do.

[Playfully dominant]

Or do I need to *order* you around? Is that it? Huh? You don’t want to be a bad boy who makes assumptions about what Mistress wants?

[Amused again]

Aw, just look at you *blush.*

[More laughter]

[Then, affectionate]

It’s okay. Lie back. Let me just fit this cuff around your wrist and get things nice and snug.

{Velcro sounds or metallic snicks as restraints are secured}

And now your ankle ... And now the other ...

[Mockingly innocent]

And now let me just crawl over you with my tits hanging right over your face ...

{More rustling sheets}

And, there we go. All bound up.

[Playfully teasing]

You know, when we bought this little kit, I thought *I’d* be the one getting tied down most of the time.

[Slightly more patronizing]

I guess I didn’t know you all that well, though, did I? No. Not all. I didn’t realize just how submissive you truly are. How fucking filthy your mind really is. How badly you want to be my little ... fucking ... bitch.

{More rustling sheets as you get off the bed}

No no no. You stay there.

[Slightly menacing laughter]

As if you had a choice. But don’t worry. I’m not leaving.

[Mockingly innocent]

I’m just going to grab something.

[Growing distant as you leave the bed]

Just a little ... enhancement. Something to make this a little more *exciting* for you.

[Returning to normal volume as you come back to the bed]

[Menacing laughter]

Why so scared? They’re just earbuds. What could I possibly do with these? Hmm? Here, let me just slip one in here ...

{ASMR effect of earbud being fitted in one ear}

... and now the other.

{ASMR effect of earbud being fitted into other ear}

And there! All done.

What’s that? Music? No, not music. That would be weird. Why would I want you to listen to music, but not me?

[More serious]

No, this is something new I’ve discovered. Well, new for me, anyway. It’s been around a while now, I guess. Have you ever heard of ... erotic hypnosis? It’s when ...

[Genuine laughter]

[Then, amused]

You have heard of it, huh. No no no, it’s okay. I mean, why protest, anyway. I know that guilty look of yours. You’re such a *boy* sometimes. It’s almost kind of cute the way you revert like that when you’re caught in a lie. You must have been absolutely adorable when you were a kid.

[Then, scary-dominant and whispered in one ear]

And probably a fucking handful.

[Normal volume and playfully dominant]

Such a bad, bad boy sometimes. But have I got a treat for you, boy. Also, a kind of punishment. I have a file here that I think you’ll enjoy, all cued up and ready to go. Well, maybe “enjoy” isn’t quite the right word. But I think it’ll definitely get you *excited.*

Now, where did that blindfold end up?

{Rustling sheets, then drawers opening}

Mmm, so many toys we haven’t used in a while. Remember forever ago, when we went on that splurge buying all these toys? Remember picking out this crop?

I was so excited. I thought it was meant for me. Like you were going to correct me if I didn’t suck your cock just right or call you Master like you told me to. I was so excited for that.

It didn’t really turn out that way, though, did it? I mean, I guess I got a couple of good smacks once or twice, but ... that wasn’t really for you, now was it? Being the one wielding it. You’re just not the type. I guess I had you pegged all wrong.

[Gasp]

My my my. I saw that cock twitch just then. Did I say something exciting? Maybe the word ... *”peg.”*

[Laughter]

[Then, more affectionate, but still dominant and patronizing]

No no no. Don’t worry. I’m not going to peg you. Another day, maybe. Now that I know it makes your cock twitch. Now where is that ... Ah, here we go.

{Drawer closing}

{Rustling sheets}

I’m just going to slip this blindfold over your head ...

{ASMR effect of blindfold being fitted}

... just so this experience can be a little more ... immersive for you. There. How well can you see? Hmm? Come on, don’t lie. I’ve worn that once or twice, too. The fabric *is* a little thin. But I think if I go draw these curtains ...

{Rustling sheets}

{Curtains being drawn}

... and turn off the light ...

{Lamp chain being pulled with a click}

... There. How about now?

[Short pause]

I think that did the trick. You didn’t flinch at all when I did that.

[Menacing laughter]

[Then, more dominant and slightly mean]

What did I do just then? Oh, don’t worry about that, baby. You should really be worrying about what I’m going to do next.

[Lower and closer to one ear]

All I’m going to do is just ... hit ... play.

[File-within-file begins]

{Binaural beats}

[Long pause]

[Then, short, excited breathing, like you’re fighting back laughter]

You’ve been so *naughty.* You know you have been. *I* know you have been.

[Short pause for that to sink in]

[Quietly laughing to yourself]

[Then, patronizing]

Tell me, sweetie. Do those words sound familiar? They should. You wrote them. You’ve written so *much,* baby. You’ve been quite prolific these past few months.

I had no idea what you were working on all that time. All those nights you spent tippity-tap-tap-typing while I read or watched TV after dinner. All those mornings you slipped out of bed to get a headstart on your filth while I slept in.

I thought you were writing, well, I don’t know. A novel? Emailing friends and family? Dare I dream, love letters to me? But certainly not *porn.* Dirty, filthy scripts to be read and recorded by other women. Dirty women. Nasty women.

{Echo effect} [Right ear only, menacing and mocking:] “You’ve been so naughty.”

[Echo effect} [Left ear only, softer but still teasing:] “Do these words sound familiar?”

{Echo effect} [Right ear only, same tone:] “You know they do. You’re the one who wrote them.”

{Echo effect} [Left ear only, shifting to threatening:] “And I’ve read every word you’ve written.”

[More dominant]

That’s right. Every filthy fantasy you’ve ever spun. That’s quite the imagination you have. So perverted. So nasty. So fucking kinky. So fucking ... *hot.*

That’s right. I said hot. *I* think what *you* think is pretty damn hot. I’m not as vanilla as I seem, you know.

[Mockingly innocent]

Or ... am I?

[Another malicious laugh]

[More dominant]

Oh, this is going to so much *fun,* sweetness. Because you know what’s coming. After all, you wrote this. And I’m going to read every word as written right into your ear. Right into your mind.

I’m going to tease you and hypnotize you and work you up into *such* a horny state. I’m going to say all the things you long to hear and build your hopes way, way up. Until you’re praying to whatever sex goddess you believe in that I really do mean every filthy, fucking word I say.

And the little edge that’s going to make this all the more exciting for you? It’s that you have no idea if I really mean it or not.

Maybe I *don’t* think what you think is all that fucking hot.

Maybe *I’m* pretty pissed off that you’ve been sharing your darkest desires with everyone on Reddit and Pastebin and Google Docs, but not with me.

Maybe I’m doing this because I love you so much and I really do want to fulfill your every desire, and I mean *every* desire. Or maybe I’m just here to fuck with your head before I walk out the door.

Either way, you must want this. Because this is what you wrote. I mean, have I gone off script even once so far? Have I? Even with this bit here? Hmm? That’s right. I’m reading every word just as you wrote them.

So you might as well enjoy the ride, sweetheart. I’ve tied you up real good. Go ahead. Fight your bonds. See if I left any slack so you can slip out. I haven’t, have I? You know why? Because you wrote these words. This is exactly what you want.

I blindfolded you real good, too. I drew the curtains, turned off the lights. Can you see anything at all? Am I even in the room with you anymore? You just don’t know, now do you? And that’s just how you like it. I know how you like it. Because you’re the one who wrote this.

Enjoy the ride, sweetheart. This could be the start of a wonderful new life for us. The first step on a long journey that will lead us to so many new happy endings. Or it may just be the end of us altogether. This could be the very last time I ever play with that body of yours. That dirty mind of yours.

I guess we’ll find out which is true soon enough. In the meantime, I have a very dirty script to read.

I mean, shit baby, the things you’re *into.* I guess I understand why you kept them from me. I know I’d be nervous to admit that *I’d* like to try these things on you. Or I would’ve been nervous, if I hadn’t stumbled on all your scripts. But I did, and now I get to rub it in.

I get to remind you that you get really turned on by words like ... whip ... and crop ... and paddle.

I get to tease you with words like ... cuffs ... and leash ... and collar.

I get to build your hopes up with words like cock cage and keyholder.

I get to call you all the names you want to be called, that you ought to be called, like slut and pet and good boy.

{Echo effect} [Right ear only, harsher:] “And bitch.”

{Echo effect} [Left ear only, in a taunting, teasing sing-song:] “And slaveboy.”

Aw, did that feel good? To hear me, the love of your life, call you such degrading names?

You know, if you had just come to me and confessed all this, I might have been calling you these names all this time. But instead you ran away and hid from me and shared yourself with strangers.

And so, as punishment? You’re going to lie there not knowing if this is the only time I’ll ever treat you this way, or if it’s only the first of many to come.

I know you want it. I know you really do *think* you want it, too. But I’m going to make you want it even more. You know what comes next, don’t you? Of course you do. Because you wrote this.

{Echo effect} [Right ear only, playfully shaming:] “Naughty boy.”

{Echo effect} [Left ear only, lower:] “Such a bad boy.”

I am going to bring you down into trance now. I am going to make your weak little mind even more suggestible. I’m going to make that weak little mind even weaker.

After this file, you won’t be able to bear the thought of me leaving you like this. So close to having all of your dreams come true, but still not knowing if I’m really going to fulfill them, or if I’m already out the door.

And all the hard work has been done for me already, hasn’t it? I’ve read your scripts, baby. All these hypnosis files meant to drop you into subspace. They’re really quite well written. Which means you must have listened to so much hypnosis already.

I don’t have to worry about planting any triggers, now do I? I don’t have to bother with conditioning you to respond to my voice. Because other women have conditioned you already. Other women have planted those triggers. And I know all of them. You know why? Of course you do, silly. It’s because you wrote this.

All I have to do is say the word “drop,” and you drop into trance.

{Echo effect} [Right ear only, fading out:] “Drop, drop, drop ...”

All I have to do is say the word “trance,” and you drop into trance.

{Echo effect} [Left ear only, fading out:] “Drop, drop, drop ...”

All I have to say is the word “drip,” and your mind drips away.

{Echo effect} [Right ear only, fading out:] “Drip, drip, drip ...”

{Echo effect} [Left ear only, fading out:] “Drop, drop, drop ...”

[Loop #1: the previous two lines, over and over]

All I have to say is the word “down,” and you go down. Down into subspace. Down into trance.

All I have to say is the word “deeper,” and you go deeper. Down into subspace. Down into trance.

Down is where you want to go. Deep is where you want to be. Down into subspace. Deep within trance.

I know you want this. Because you wrote this. You wrote the word “deep.” You wrote the word “drop.” So drop for me. Drop deeper for me. Down into subspace. Deep within trance.

Drip for me. Drop for me. Down into subspace. Deep within trance. Deeper and deeper. Drip, drop, down, deep.

[Loop #1 ends]

[Loop #2 begins, repeating the next four lines three times:]

{Echo effect} [Right ear only:] “Drip for me.”

{Echo effect} [Left ear only:] “Drop for me.”

{Echo effect} [Right ear only:] “Down into subspace.”

{Echo effect} [Left ear only:] “Deeper within trance.”

[Long pause]

[Then, whispered]

Are you deep enough yet? Do you want to go deeper? Should I bring you even deeper?

[Slightly louder]

I think I should. You aren’t near deep enough yet. So drip for me. Drop for me. Down into subspace. Deeper and deeper in trance. Drip, drop, down, deep.

[Shorter pause]

[Then, whispered]

Is there any will left? Do you know what I’m doing to your weak little mind? Do you even care?

[Slightly louder]

I think you still might. I think you still do. I think there’s a little too much will left in that weak little mind of yours. So drip. Drop. Down. Deep.

[Loop #3 begins, repeating the next four lines as many times as you like]

{Echo effect} [Right ear only:] “Drip.”

{Echo effect} [Left ear only:] “Drop.”

{Echo effect} [Right ear only:] “Down.”

[Echo in left ear only:] “Deep.”

[Long pause]

[Then, prolonged and slightly menacing laughter]

{Optional layers of more of the same}

[Short pause]

[Then, amused and patronizing]

My, my, my. My sweet boy. My good boy. My sweet little chastity slave.

I never knew. I had no idea that all you wanted, all you longed for, all you craved, was for me to lock that cock up in a chastity cage and then hold the key forever. Unable to play with yourself, unable to relieve those balls of their ever building burden, without my express permission. And the things you’d have to *do* in order to earn that permission ... mmm.

But now I know. Because you wrote this. And now I won’t ever let you forget it.

[More menacing]

I won’t let you ever forget that your deepest desire is to do any goddamn thing I tell you. To surrender every last wisp of free will still left in that blank and empty mind of yours. To surrender all control of every facet of your life, to me, the love of your life. To forego any last pretense of you and I being equals in this relationship.

And baby?

[More laughter]

I’m all for it.

I want the same thing. What woman *wouldn’t* want a man so fucking desperate to please? Well, I guess there *are* some weak-willed women out there. Subservient women. Demure women. Dainty old-fashioned women who still think their proper place is in service to their man.

But I’m not one of them.

And that’s what drew you to me, isn’t it? Maybe these amazing tits of mine had something to do with it. These gorgeous eyes. These full, wet lips.

But beyond all those surface traits, there was that underlying sense that here, finally, was a strong-willed woman, a confident and self-assured woman, a sometimes slightly bossy woman, who might just put you in *your* proper place. In *her* service.

That’s why you fell in love with me. That’s why you chose to be with me. That’s why you chose to be ... all ... mine.

[More seductive and enticing]

Because I’m exactly the sort of woman who enjoys bossing you around. I have *exactly* the sort of sense of humor needed to be tickled by the thought of humiliating you in new and ever more creative ways. I have *exactly* the imagination required to invent so many new hurdles, so many new obstacles, so many new challenges to keep you locked up in the cage for a *very* long time.

But let’s not rush things. Let’s enjoy the moment. Right now, why don’t you focus on your cock for me. That’s right. Be a good boy and really *feel* your cock.

I know your wrists and ankles are pinned in place. I know you can’t touch your cock the way you want to. To stroke it and tease it and rub the head around your palm. Maybe smack it around a little for some added stimulation.

You should get used to that feeling.

But for the moment, right now, your cock is still free. Free to grow as hard as it wants. As big as it wants.

Feel the air tickling its skin. Feel the blood pumping within. It feels nice, doesn’t it?

Imagine me right there between your legs. Imagine that’s my breath on your skin. Imagine my finger reaching out, ready to drag one long, pointy fingernail oh so slowly up that twitching shaft of yours. Teasing all that sensitive skin, down from where your cock meets your balls and alllll the way up to that little slit in your tip.

Imagine my tongue darting out and licking up that first drop of precum that leaks out. And then licking alllll the way up that little red trail that my fingernail left on your skin. Swirling around the head of your cock again and again before I take it deep in my mouth and really *suck* on it.

That would feel nice, wouldn’t it? But that’s not what you want. I know what you want. Because you wrote this.

[More dominant]

You want me to cage that cock and keep it all ... locked ... up.

[Mockingly bubbly]

So what kind of cage would you like, sweetheart? Soft and silicone so I can give you little squeezes throughout the day?

[More dominant]

Small and snug so it feels like I’m cupping your cock and gripping those balls all day long?

[Whispered:] How about one with spikes inside to give those squeezes a little something extra?

[Normal volume]

Or maybe you’d prefer something big and heavy and made of steel. A big old birdcage that will make *quite* the bulge in those tight pants of yours. A great and heavy weight tugging at your cock and balls all day long, impossible to ignore. Keeping your mind firmly on me, all ... day ... long.

[Bubbly and excited]

Or maybe you want all three and more!

[More dominant]

A vast and varied collection of all sorts of cages. Each with its own unique and particular effect on that poor tortured cock of yours. So you can wake up each morning unsure of what sensations you’re going to have to live with for the rest of the day.

I think that’s exactly what you want. I *know* that’s what you want. Because you wrote this. And me? I’m going to give it to you.

I mean it, baby. I really do enjoy the thought of you struggling in that cage. Going days or weeks or months without any release at all. Don’t worry, though. I *am* realistic. I’ll let you out each day to shower and clean yourself and that cage. Hygiene is very, very important to me. But I *will* monitor those showers.

I’ll make sure you don’t seize the opportunity to seize that aching, breaking cock of yours and beat yourself off in the time it takes to take a quick shower. Because as the days and weeks and months go by, I’m sure it would take no time at all to get yourself off. Just a few pumps, just a few twists of the palm and some teasing with your fingertips, and that orgasm I’ve been denying you for oh so long will come washing over you in an instant, and that cock will absolutely *burst* with cum. And the shower? It’ll wash away all the evidence.

But I won’t let that happen. Because that isn’t what you want. You want to be locked away and denied, denied, denied. So that’s what I’m going to do. Deny and deny and deny you.

So when I wake you up from this, when I pull that blindfold off your face, you’ll find me standing over you, your brand new cage in one hand, and a padlock to go with it in the other. And the key? It’s already around my neck, sweetheart. On a brand new chain that I bought to show it off, high above my tits.

I’m going to wear it everyday. I’m going to wear it everywhere. Not everyone will know what it means. But some people will. And that’s what you want. I know this, because you wrote this. So that’s what I’m going to do for you.

[More menacing laughter]

[Then, harsher]

Or am I? Maybe this kink of yours is just too much for me to handle. Or maybe I *would* have been into it if you had only come to me first instead of sharing your most intimate desires with everyone *but* me.

Which do you think it is, baby? Don’t worry. You’ll find out soon enough. But I’m not done teasing you yet. I’m nowhere near finished building up those expectations of yours. Those hopes. Those dreams. Those prayers. The desperate, aching need for all this to be finally coming true for you.

When I wake you up, when I whip that blindfold off you, I want you so fucking excited to see me showing off your cock’s new home, the mere *sight* of this wicked little grin on my face will be all you need to cum. I want it to come pouring out of you like an offering of gratitude for making your dreams come true.

Or, if you wake up to an empty room, with that blindfold still covering eyes, I want you to feel so fucking deflated that your cock goes limp in an instant. I want you to feel like you’ll never get hard again after coming so close to fulfilling your fantasy. I want the disappointment you feel to be so overwhelming that it will only occur to you much, much later that you’re still tied up, blindfolded and helpless, with no one there to set you free.

[Mockingly innocent]

So let’s have some fun!

[More seductive]

And baby, we really are going to have so much fun together. Imagine your balls in my mouth every single day. I’m going to suck on them and lick them all over. I’m going to tickle your taint and then I’m going to take that whole fucking cage in my mouth.

I’m going to give that cage just the sort of pornstar blowjob you wish I’d give your cock. Eyes locked on yours. A desperate look of craven need staring down your soul. As if even getting exactly what I need, what I want, your cock in my mouth, isn’t enough to satiate my hunger for that cock. Because your cock is all locked up.

[Harsher]

I’m going to do this every ... single ... day.

[More seductive]

And I’m going to really, really take my time with it. I’m going to turn sucking your balls into a goddamn art form. Some days I’ll be slow and seductive. Other days I’ll fucking ravage them. I’ll devour them up so hard and fast, you’ll be afraid that I might just rip them off with my teeth like a lioness.

And I’m going to do it every single day, baby. Probably more than once. And that’s just one of many daily rituals we’ll soon be starting.

As for me, I’m going to get off every day. That’s right. I’m going to treat myself and masturbate every single day. Even when I use you to get myself off, it’ll still be masturbation, because by then? You’ll be nothing but a toy to me.

I’m going to do this every day. Again, probably more than once. I think I deserve it. I know I deserve it. Because you wrote this.

I know that sounds like mighty big talk, fucking myself silly once or twice or even three times a day, every day, for the rest of our lives. But baby? The thought of you unable to join me? The thought of you squirming in frustration because you can’t do the same? It turns me on so, so much. I don’t think I could go 24 hours without fucking myself if we really go through with this.

Don’t worry. You’ll get to watch. Most of the time. Not always, of course. Sometimes I’ll want privacy. But I’ll leave the bedroom door cracked open so you can hear me while you do chores or whatever else I tell you to do.

When you’re away at work, I’ll make videos for you to watch later on. I’ll make myself up and choose sexy outfits and make my own personal porn for you to watch in your tight, confining cage. Maybe I’ll even send them to you while you’re still at work.

But most of the time, I’ll want an audience. A live audience. A captive audience.

I’ll want your eyes on me so I can see the lust and desire and the frustration. We’ll fit the bedroom with all sorts of hooks and chains so I can tie you up wherever. So I can make you watch from afar while *I* watch that little cock of yours strain against its cage like it’s trying to reach out and make up the distance between us.

Other times, though, I’ll want you right there beside me. My finger hooked round the O-ring in your collar, holding you close, holding you in place. Maybe I’ll let you touch me. Maybe I’ll even order you to fondle and grope my tits. Maybe I’ll tell you to really dig in and pinch and twist those nips and maybe even smack my tits around like you were a big, bad alpha male. And that’s it. No more, no less.

I am going to buy myself *so* many new toys to get off with, too. Glass dildos. Metal dildos. Vibrators of so many different shapes and sizes, with all sorts of new patterns and power levels. I’ll need all that cock for my pussy, all that variety, now that yours is locked away.

Maybe I’ll buy stuff for my ass, too. I’ve been thinking about letting you fuck me there. Well, I was thinking about it before I found your scripts. Now I think it’ll be more fun to fuck myself while you learn a lesson in trust. If you had shared your kinks with me, I would’ve shared my kinks with you. I would’ve shared my tight little asshole with you. But not now.

[Mockingly innocent]

But don’t worry! I’ve already bought you some toys, too. A collar, of course. Some spreader bars. A humbler for you to wear while you crawl around the house. And I bought some dildos for you too. Dildos and butt plugs and a strap-on harness for me. It’s not like I’m unkind. With your cock all locked away, we’ll have to find new ways to stimulate you. To fuck you. To make you cum.

Is that what you want, baby? For me to train you to cum with my cock up your ass so I won’t feel quite so guilty keeping your cock locked up all the time? Of course it’s what you want. Because you wrote this.

Would you like to spend our evenings together stripped naked, on your knees, ready for another lesson in obedience? In responsiveness? In answering my beck and call and every whim without any hesitation? Because it’s not like you want to just roleplay life as my slave. You want to *be* my slave. I know this, because you wrote this.

Would you like me to make more files like this? Huh? Would you? Do you want me to tie you up in bed at night with my voice in your ears? Taking you down into trance? Down into sleep?

[More menacing]

Installing new triggers.

{Echo effect} [Right ear only:] “New desires.”

{Echo effect} Left ear only:] “New kinks.”

All while you sleep. All while your conscious mind remains blissfully unaware of what I’m whispering in your ear. How I’m rewiring your brain to think how I want you to think. To desire what I want you to desire. To dream what I want you to dream. All so you can finally become what you were always destined to be.

{Echo effect} [Right ear only:] “The perfect slut.”

{Echo effect} [Left ear only:] “The perfect slave.”

Unable to think about anything but sex and serving me however I see fit. Because really they’re one and the same. Your only hope for the one is to do the other.

{Echo effect} [Right ear only:] “Washing dishes will make you horny.”

{Echo effect} [Left ear only:] “Vacuuming floors will make you leak.”

Scrubbing the bathroom floor bare-ass naked with a toothbrush will make your cock twitch.

{Echo effect} [Right ear only:] “Licking my pussy will make you feel grateful.”

{Echo effect} [Left ear only:] “Licking my ass will make you feel lucky.”

Lying on your back with a dildo strapped around your head will make you feel rewarded when I finally straddle that pretty head of yours and fuck myself raw right on top of your face.

{Echo effect} [Right ear only:] “The perfect slave.”

{Echo effect} [Left ear only:] “The perfect slut.”

Unable to think about anything but sex and serving me.

{Echo effect} [Right ear only:] “That’s not much of a leap, is it?”

{Echo effect} [Left ear only:] “It’s all you think about now.”

I know this, because you wrote this.

{Echo effect} [Right ear only:] “It’s happening, sweetheart.”

{Echo effect} [Left ear only:] “Or is it?”

{Echo effect} [Right ear only:] “I am now your Mistress.”

{Echo effect} [Left ear only:] “Or am I just your ex?”

You are now my slave.

[Menacing laughter]

[Then, mockingly innocent:]

Or maybe you’re just newly single.

[More dominant]

Time to find out.

One. I’m counting you up, sweetheart. I’m counting you awake. I’m counting you up to your future.

Two. When I reach five, you’ll know what’s in store for you. The life you always dreamed of, or a life without me.

Three. You have to admit, if this a break-up, this is the most fun you’ve ever had getting dumped.

Two. Are you ready for what awaits you? Which is it going to be? Because it’s time to wake up.

One.

[Harsher]

Wake up.


End file.
